Oneshot
by GothicChick2007
Summary: Rory never thought that she would ever see Tristan again after he left school in junior year. But years later they are at the reunion and guess who she runs into. What has he become and is he still the same Tristan from high school or he someone Rory can


(Summary) Rory never thought that she would ever see Tristan again after he left school in junior year. But years later they are at the reunion and guess who she runs into. What has he become and is he still the same Tristan from high school or he someone Rory can be proud of and fall in love with. Will Rory run from what might be her last shot at true love or will she embrace it? Don't own Gilmore Girls.

One-shot

Rory walked into her high school reunion. Paris and Doyle were already there the two had married right after Yale. Rory was single had been since she broke up with Logan. Sure she had done the blind dating thing but it never worked out. She looked around the hall looking for former classmate people she hadn't seen in years. Her eyes fell on someone that she hadn't seen since junior year.

Paris walked up to Rory. Who you looking at asks Paris? Is that Tristan asks Rory as she turns toward her friend. I think it is says Paris as she looks over in the direction of her friends eyes. Just then the person they had been looking at walked over to them. Paris Gellar and Rory Gilmore says Tristan as he reached them. Is this the same Tristan from high school cause I believe he just called me by my real name says Rory as she looks at Paris. I believe he is says Paris with a smile as she hugs him. Rory soon followed. How are you asks Rory? Good graduated from Military school went onto Princeton says Tristan. That's amazing says Paris as she looks at him. I always knew you had it in you says Rory with a smile. While I am going to mingle see you too later says Paris as she goes in the direction of her husband. Who is that with Gellar asks Tristan? Her husband actually he's name is Doyle they met at Yale says Tristan. So she didn't go to Harvard says Tristan as he turns back toward her. No neither of us did we went to Yale and roomed together she's my best friend even though in high school we couldn't get along even if we tried says Rory with a smile.

I guess once I was out of the equation it made it easier says Tristan. I guess but you leaving wasn't your choice and I wish that you hadn't so you could have graduated with your friends says Rory. Yea but Military school changed me taught me to better than I was being says Tristan. So what have you been up to beside school asks Rory? I opened my own Law firm says Tristan. Just like your grandfather wanted says Rory as she looks up at him. Yep how bout you Miss Gilmore says Tristan with a smile. Journalism head editor of Hartford News says Rory. So your living in Hartford says Tristan. I live at my grandparents they left it to me in their will they passed a few years ago in a crash says Rory. O Rory I'm sorry says Tristan. It's ok at least they were together and they had got to watch me grow up and witness my mom finally settle down with Luke and they have a little girl now so I am no longer an only child says Rory as she gets something to drink. Your grandparents would be proud of you says Tristan with a smile as he looks into her eyes. They both lean in and their lips meet. Rory jumps back. Rory I am sorry says Tristan as she takes off.

Paris who had seen the whole thing. Go after her you idiot says Paris as she looks at him. Tristan nodded and took off out the doors of the hall. She was leaning against a wall. Hey says Tristan. I shouldn't have taken off says Rory. No I shouldn't have kissed you Rory I haven't seen you in years I had no right says Tristan. You really have change says Rory with a small smile. Yea hopefully for the better says Tristan. I think you have and Tristan I'm not mad about you kissing me I just haven't had a serious relationship since college says Rory. No one he asks? No one I broke up with my last boyfriend well actually he broke up with me because I didn't say yes to his proposal says Rory. So you went your separate ways says Tristan. Basically and after that I couldn't find anyone who made me feel the way I did with him in the beginning the way I felt when you fall in love for the first time until now says Rory. Tristan who's head had been down shot up.

She turned toward Tristan. Why don't we try the whole relationship thing out and see where we end up says Rory with a small smile. Ok says Tristan with a smile as she slips her hand into his. They kiss again and soon get up and head back into the hall. They enter the hall and Paris immediately runs over. So are the two of you a couple or what she asks? Yes Gellar says Tristan with a smile as Doyle walks over. You must be Paris' husband says Tristan as he sticks his hand out. Yes I'm Doyle McMaster replies Doyle. Tristan he replies as they shake hands. Alright now that we all have been introduced lets go dance says Paris. They enjoyed their evening and soon everything was over.

(2 years later) Rory and Tristan I still can't believe the two of you are married says Lorelai as she stands in front of their family and friends. I remember when the two of you didn't get along but I know one thing is for sure Rory you know how to pick them and this one is a keeper and I am proud to have him as a son in law. Your grandparents would be proud of both of you and the people you have become says her mother with tears in her eyes. Rory have tears coming down her face as she looked at her mother her best friend. I love you Rory and I am glad you found happiness and Tristan welcome to the family she finished. Other people made speeches and soon the wedding was over.

(1 year later) Paris and Rory were sitting at the table in Rory's grandparent's home which Tristan and she had decided to live after they were married. Paris how are you today asks Rory as she feeds 5 month old Emma her and Tristan's only child. Pregnant says Paris. You only have a few weeks left soon you'll have your only boy or girl to deal with says Rory with a smile. Just then Doyle and Tristan walked in. Hello girls say Tristan as he kisses his wife and daughter on their heads. Doyle kissed his wife and said hello to Rory. How's my little girl today asks Tristan as he took Emma from his wife. She just made noise and seemed to smile. They were a family and even the ones who weren't blood related they had been through thick and thin and they were always going to be a family.


End file.
